shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord explains his plan
This is how The Overlord explains his plan goes in The Overlord's Vengeance. Overlord taunts the alicorns The Overlord: You're so weak. chuckles Overlord lifts their heads up The Overlord: You never stopped me. smirks at them The Overlord: How does it feel to be forgotten? I've had that feeling for millennia until Lord Garmadon found me. Twilight Sparkle: He fights for good. The Overlord: Oh, yes. He goes by Sensei Garmadon now. Princess Cadance: There's no need to mock him. The Overlord: And why shouldn't I? He's a shadow of his former self. Princess Celestia: Just like you. The Overlord: Flattering will get you nowhere. Princess Luna: Did you aspire deals to your flesh and blood? is concerned then points at his Stone Army The Overlord: The Stone Army is... Well they're loyal to no one but me, their creator. Princess Celestia: You're a coward. The Overlord: Actually, they see me as their master. But I always did aspire for great. flashback begins The Overlord: (voice) I dedicated my life to the study of the martial arts. I mastered them all. Spinjitzu was my first achievement, but it was nothing compared to what I would discover next. My research revealed the location of the Yin Blade, a weapon whose magic was so powerful, it was said to hold the key to eternal life, which I already have due to being a spirit. Control the magic and I'd be forever remembered as Ninjago's greatest evil. Overlord uses the Yin Blade tree is impressive The Overlord: (voice) So while I will live forever, it is only as a spirit. Cursed to represent the dark half of Ninjago. Never able to return. flashback ends The Overlord: Until tonight, thanks to you four. Princess Luna: Thanks to us? How? The Overlord: Like Yang said, there's magic in the air. On the Day of the Departed, when there's a Yin-Yang lunar eclipse, the Yin Blade can cut the Rift of Return. So thank you for this. Princess Celestia: You're not welcome! The Overlord: All that matters now that this involves you four being out of the way, leaving me to finally take my rightful place as ruler of both Ninjago and Equestria. Princess Celestia: You're a butcher! The Overlord: And you're nothing but subjects when I rule, Celestia. Princess Luna: How many times has Gorog succeeded where you failed? The Overlord: Depends on how long I existed. Twilight Sparkle: Why do you care about him? The Overlord: He's my son. Princess Cadance: Gorog was playing you for a fool. Overlord stares angrily at her Princess Luna: Mac was willing to change your heart and save your soul, and he will do the same to Gorog. cackles Princess Celestia: How? How could we steal the Yin Blade and release all those ghosts? The Overlord: You were scared you were missed. So I took advantage of your fragile mental state to trick you-- ignore him realizes something The Overlord: Oh, oh, none of you four were literally asking, were you? shake their heads smirks The Overlord: No matter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rift to open. a Stone Warrior Watch them, just in case. leaves with some of his Stone Army is concerned looks at the Stone Warrior Twilight Sparkle: Okay, how about if we call you, "Chuck"? Stone Warrior stares Princess Celestia: The Overlord is never your master. Stone Warrior stares angrily at them Princess Luna: He is your captor. He deceived you. Stone Warrior: language (translation: Master Overlord is wise.) Princess Cadance: But he will mash into into bits. Stone Warrior stares at them still pounds her head